The Legisters Nakuya's Stroll
by Imaginarylady
Summary: This Bionicle fanfic tells of a young Legister named Nakuya who sets off on her stroll around Mata Nui to visit her friends: the other Legisters in their koros. Alongside on her stroll was Takua, the Chronicler. Oh Boy, do you think Nakuya's walk will be
1. Default Chapter

Notice: If you want to know more about the legisters, FORGET IT. I am sorry but the legisters are personal to me and their rights are owned by me. And anybody who wants to know about the legisters including you would be too confusing. And Starainbow is my sister. The Legisters Chapter 1 

A young legister named Nakuya came out of her hut one morning. She stretched and yawned, and then she looked around. Ta-Koro: what a nice village to live in, even though it is inside an active volcano.

As she skipped down the stone steps from her hut, she thought of the amazing things that happened to her in her long past living in the island Mata Nui. By the time she got down from the stairs, she begins thinking about the future. 'I wonder what will happen in the future,' she thought, 'maybe I should predict harder. After all, I have predicted of our upcoming futures many times and I always predicted right.' But she just shrugged and decided not to think about the future, but begun thinking about the Makuta. She wondered what the Makuta is up to. "Mata Nui, O' Great Spirit protect us", she whispered. But she finally forgot about the Makuta's plans and headed for Turuga Vakama's hut. While getting to the Turuga's hut, she greeted each ta- matoran she meets and they greet her back.

When she got to Turuga Vakama, she bowed in respect. "Good morning, young Nakuya," the Turuga replied with a smile. "Good morning Vakama, I was wondering if I could go out for a stroll to visit my friends in their villages," said Nakuya. Turuga Vakama asked, "Are you sure? Don't you have any duties now?" "No Turuga Vakama, not now!" Nakuya replied, "Please, my friends and I promised each other _when_ we have time to visit. We are legisters and our unity is never broken. Perhaps, while I am at each villages, I will probably get some news and bring them to Ta-Koro once I come back." Turuga Vakama thought about it for a minute. Then he sighed, "Very well. But don't be gone long. The matoran here in Ta-Koro would soon be needing your help." "Thank you Turuga, and I promise you. I won't be gone long," Nakuya answered.

Then Nakuya happily skipped out of Turuga Vakama's hut.

As Nakuya skipped away from Turuga Vakama's hut, she begin thinking to herself, 'Perhaps Razelle would like to come with me, but if she does not have enough time.' Nakuya thought more, 'well I guess I should go by myself.' So Nakuya happily set off to find Razelle.

_I will only let you know that there are only 14 legisters. And they live separately from each other in the 6 koros (villages). And they are opposite sex from the matoran in each village. And please give me nice comments about my fanfic. Also, Nakuya in my imagination is a fortuneteller, but the problem is: she does not want to believe it. You will know Razelle on Chapter 2._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Nakuya happily searched for her best friend Razelle, who is also a legister. You see; Nakuya and Razelle are both respected as "Legisters of Fire" in Ta-Koro and around Mata Nui. Nakuya found Razelle in Razelle's hut too busy polishing and examining the koli sticks. "Good morning, Razelle," said Nakuya. "Why good morning Nakuya," said Razelle when she saw her friend outside her doorway.

"How would you like to go for a walk with me around Mata Nui?" Asked Nakuya. "I can't Nakuya," answered Razelle. "I have to finish polishing all these koli sticks and I have other important things to do with Jalla since I'm his co captain of the Guard." "I understand Razelle. I guess I should have to go by myself," replied Nakuya. "But don't you have any important things to do now?" Asked Razelle. "No and Turuga Vakama gave me permission to leave Ta Koro," said Nakuya. "Alright, suit yourself. But try not to stay out too long," reminded Razelle.** "**Don't worry, I won't," reassured Nakuya.

Nakuya started to leave but then Razelle stopped her and said, "Nakuya, while you are out on your stroll, I just want to let you know that if you come across Xiovin, he will asked how I am doing. And if he does, just tell him and let him know that I am alright." "Of course, I will," Nakuya replied.

Nakuya started to leave, but before she could, she turned back and asked Razelle, "How are things going on in the new koli field?" "Everything's going well. The koli field is almost complete, but we need just need a few more equipment to finish it," explained Razelle. "Okay, good-bye," called Nakuya as she started to leave.

After leaving Razelle's hut, Nakuya went to her hut to pack up. After packing up, Nakuya put her backpack on her back, left her hut, and soon, she was ready for her morning stroll. She first entered the Winch Room to pull the level. The level raised a bridge outside of Ta-Koro over the lake of lava.

Before she left the entrance of Ta Koro, a voice stopped her from behind. "Nakuya, where are you going?" Asked the voice. Nakuya looked behind and saw that the voice belonged to her adoring friend Takua. "I am just going on my morning stroll around Mata Nui to see my friends," answered Nakuya. "Why didn't you invite me?" Asked Takua, "I want to come to and I thought you like me." "I do like you Takua; I was just planning to go by myself," said Nakuya. "Is that so?" Asked Takua, "but wouldn't it be nice to have someone like me to follow?" "Why?" Asked Nakuya. "That way we could spend more time with each other and that way the walk would be more romantic," replied Takua trying to act romantic. Nakuya looked a him confused but just shrugged and asked, "Takua, don't have any duties here now?" "No, I have nothing to do," answered Takua, "and I want some fun and adventures with you." "Fine, you can come along, and this isn't an adventure I should remind you," snapped Nakuya, "but just try not to act irresponsible," "Okay, okay, no need to get sensitive," Takua said to Nakuya.

So Nakuya and Takua set off on their morning stroll. 'I hope Nakuya and I will hit it off romantically' thought Takua. By the time they got across the bridge, their walk begun.

**I want to let you know that Takua and Nakuya are meant for each other. And also, Jalla and Razelle have feelings for each other in my own imagination. And also, legisters are the same size as the matoran. You will know Xiovin in Chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Nakuya and Takua just got out of the Mangai Volcano of Ta Koro when all of the sudden, they bumped into Kapura. "Good morning Kapura," Nakuya and Takua said together. "Good morning," answered Kapura. "What are you doing out here?" Asked Nakuya. "I have been sent by Turuga Vakama to get some rope from Ga Koro," said Kapura. "What are the ropes for?" Asked Takua. "They are the equipments we Ta-matoran need to complete our new koli field." "That's good, then in no time, our new koli field will be complete," smiled Nakuya. Kapura nodded. But when he saw the knapsack on Nakuya's back, he asked, "What are you two doing outside of Ta Koro?" "Nakuya and I are just about to have a nice walk around Mata Nui," answered Takua. "Okay, but you both better try not to be gone too long," called Kapura as he started to go back to Ta Koro. "We won't," Takua and Nakuya called out. Then Takua and Nakuya headed for Ta-wahi Beach.

When they got into Ta-Wahi Beach, they found Xiovin, a male Legister from Ga koro at the edge of the salty water, tying together his net full of fishes near his boat. "Hello Xiovin," Nakuya greeted. "Good morning Nakuya," smiled Xiovin, "how have things been in Ta Koro?" "Everything's great," smiled Takua. "Well okay, how is Razelle?" Xiovin asked Nakuya. "She is fine," said Nakuya. "Then that's good," said Xiovin. "What brings you both out here?" "Takua and I starting our walk around Mata Nui," answered Nakuya, "Xiovin, can you take us to Ga Koro?" "Of course, hop on my boat!" exclaimed Xiovin. So Nakuya and Takua hopped on to Xiovin's boat. Then Xiovin hopped in, started his boat, then off they sailed to the village of Ga Koro.

When they got to the gates of Ga Koro, they were greeted by two Ga-matoran. The two ga-matoran opened the gate to let Xiovin, Nakuya, and Takua enter. Nakuya looked around, Ga Koro still looked very beautiful and the same. But a few changes were added to the village, Nakuya just smiled. As Nakuya walked with Xiovin and Takua, some ga-matoran stopped to bow to Xiovin and Nakuya in respect. Takua didn't mind. Xiovin gave his fish net to a ga-matoran. "Thank you," said the ga-matoran, and then she left. "I'm sorry but I must leave you both now," said Xiovin, "I need to find Hahli so I can help her get ready before her first Koli practice." "You mean, she is chosen to play Koli?" Asked Takua. "Yes, but I shouldn't tell you why and everything. You'll have to know about it later," replied Xiovin. Then Xiovin left.

After Xiovin left, Takua and Nakuya continued looking around. They then came across Philatude, older brother of Xiovin. "Salutations Chronicler and Nakuya," smiled Philatude in a stern, friendly, low voice. "Hello," Nakuya and Takua greeted. "My brother told me that he had brought you both here," said Philatude. "Yes, I wanted to visit you and Xiovin," explained Nakuya. "Well, I'm glad you're here, and Ga Koro's damages are complete ever since the storm last night," said Philatude. "That is a relief," smiled Nakuya. "You know, I wish that I can go to Po Koro for a little while to check on Ohemed," Philatude said longingly looking at what is beyond Ga Koro, "I just hope she is alright." (Philatude and Ohemed are close friends with each other)"Don't worry,Takua and I will be going to Po Koro soon to check on Ohemed for you," said Nakuya. "How thoughtful," Philatude said in a calm voice.

"What are you doing with that hatchet?" Takua asked Philatude. "I was going out to gather bamboo sticks to help Macku make Koli sticks for the upcoming Koli match." "Macku and Hahli are going to be partners are they?" Asked Nakuya. "Yes, and did Xiovin tell you that Hahli is chosen to play Koli?" Asked Philatude. "He did," said Takua. "Well, you both will know later about the news. And if you both don't mind, I've better get started, Macku is waiting for me at her hut," exclaimed Philatude." "Good Luck," Nakuya said to Philatude. So Philatude left.

After Philatude left, Takua and Nakuya then decided to leave Ga Koro. They went to Shasa, a Ga-matoran who takes care of boats. Shasa asked them, "Where would you both like to go?" "Can you take us to Po-Wahi?" Asked Nakuya. "Of course," Shasa agreed.

While Takua and Nakuya rode in Shasa's boat across water, Takua asked Nakuya, "having a romantic time so far?" Nakuya stared at him straight into his eyes. She blushed.

_**It is I, ImaginaryLady. I just want to let you know that Xiovin and Philatude are the only two male Legisters of the 14 Legisters. They are also respected as "Legisters of Water" in Ga Koro and around Mata Nui. Please believe me, but Philatude and Macku have feelings for each other. And Hahli and Xiovin are meant for each other. Also, Philatude is good friends with Ohemed, a legister from Po Koro. And Xiovin is good friends with Razelle from TaKoro, if you remember her.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

After Shasa dropped off Takua and Nakuya at Po Wahi, Nakuya and Takua thanked Shasa then she sailed back to Ga Koro. Nakuya looked around: Po Wahi is still the same. There is nothing but sand, hot sunrays, great big rocks, and small canyons but still, the region is a nice place to be a desert. "I just can't wait to see Ohemed, Lameter, and Artemis," Nakuya said with a smile. "Well I hope the heat won't bother you before we get to Po Koro," Takua said to Nakuya. "Of course not, I am a fire legister and I am always use to heat," Nakuya reassured Takua. So Takua and Nakuya set off on the path to the village, Po Koro. As Nakuya and Takua walked, they then came across a fork in the road. Takua read a sign that said "Po Koro" in Bionicle language. The two merry lovers set off on the right path to Po Koro hand to hand.

When Takua and Nakuya got to Po Koro, they met a few Po matoran outside of the village. Some of them bowed to Nakuya in respect. After greeting the po-matoran, Takua and Nakuya found Hafu who was too busy carving one of his statues. Next to Hafu was Lameter who was helping him. "Hello Hafu," Takua greeted. "So good to see you again, Takua," smiled Hafu. "How has your day been in Po Koro, Lameter?" Asked Nakuya. "Wonderful so far, and I have been having a good time learning and becoming a great carver like Hafu" smiled Lameter, "and I can't wait to see the new koli field soon in your village." "You have heard of the new koli field in Ta Koro?" Asked Takua. "Well, Turuga Onewa told us about it, and I am looking forward to playing in that new koli field with Huki," exclaimed Hafu. "Well, soon when the koli field is complete, you will be able to play on it," said Nakuya to Hafu, and then she turned to Takua and said, " I wish you good luck Takua." "Thanks," Takua said with a blush. "I wish you good luck Hafu," Lameter said to Hafu with a smile. Hafu took Lameter's hand and kissed it. "Well, let's go back to our carving Lameter," said Hafu. Lameter nodded then she turned to Takua and Nakuya and said, "Good luck in Po Koro." By the time Takua and Nakuya left, Lameter and Hafu were back to carving.

Takua and Nakuya entered Po Koro. Nakuya looked around: nothing but stone carved huts, working po-matoran, and trading, but still, Po Koro is the same. Some po-matoran stopped to greet Nakuya. As she and Takua looked around, they came across Artemis who was walking with a po-matoran named Epena. "Hello Artemis," Nakuya greeted. "Hi, I am glad to see you here Nakuya. Epena is going to help me make more koli balls before the koli match in your village." "How has things been in Po Koro?' asked Takua. "Quite alright!" Answered Epena. "Where is Ohemed?" Asked Nakuya. "She is helping Huki practice for the next koli match in our koli field," answered Artemis. "Let's go see them then," Takua said to Nakuya. "Okay," Nakuya said. "Well, see ya around," Artemis said to Takua and Nakuya as she walks away with Epena. Then Takua and Nakuya set off to find Huki and Ohemed

Meanwhile, Ohemed and Huki were practicing koli with some po-matoran. "I'm really glad that we have built our new koli field for our new way of koli," Ohemed said to Huki. After shooting the ball directly into the goal, Huki looked up at Ohemed and said, "Yeah, well I have to admit, this new way of koli is pretty fun." "It was a good thing you rescued Macku since then," Ohemed said to Huki. "You're not jealous?" Asked Huki. "Of course not," replied Ohemed with a smile. Huki went over to her, took her hand and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you're not, 'cause there is nobody else I want but you," replied Huki to Ohemed in a sweet voice. "Oh Huki," Ohemed sighed in a dreamy voice.

"Hello Ohemed," called Nakuya. Ohemed stopped and turned to see Nakuya and Takua coming. "Hello there, I am so glad you are both here," smiled Ohemed. "Have you both heard of the new koli field in Ta Koro?" Asked Takua. "Yes we have," answered Huki, "And I bet that maybe soon Takua, you and I would face against each other at the koli match." "I hope so, since you are the koli champion," replied Takua with a chuckle. "Are you going to wish Huki good luck?" Nakuya asked Ohemed. "Yes I am, but I would still see him as a champion _if _he loses," Ohemed answered. "Don't worry Ohemed, I won't lose," Huki said to her. "Well, Takua and I better get going," Nakuya said as she and Takua started to leave. "Okay, farewell," Ohemed called.

By the time Takua and Nakuya left Po Koro, Takua asked Nakuya, "where to next?" "Let's go to Onu Koro," answered Nakuya. So off they went.

**I want to let you know that this story is based off before the "Mask of Light" begun. And that that Ohemed, Lameter, and Artemis are respected as the "Three Legisters of Stone." Also, Ohemed and Huki are meant for each other, Hafu and Lameter love each other, and Artemis has feelings for Epena. Chapter 5 will come soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

When Takua and Nakuya finally arrived at the entrance of Onu Koro, they met Pewku, a Ussal crab at the entrance (Takua and Nakuya knew her ever since the Toa arrived). Takua and Nakuya hopped onto her back and rode off into the deep dark tunnels straight into Onu Koro. After thanking Pewku for the ride, Takua and Nakuya began to explore Onu Koro. As they explored, Nakuya looked around the caves of Onu Koro; there was lightstones hanged on walls, busy matoran walking by, dark huts with lights inside, and sounds of mining, drilling, and digging. Nakuya didn't mind; she just smiled.

Takua and Nakuya then saw Esiris, one of the three Legisters of Earth, walk by holding a big toolbox. "Greetings," Esiris greeted them. "Hello Esiris, where is Olli and Aleto?" Asked Nakuya. "Odile is in the Great Mines giving instructions and orders to the miners," answered Esiris, "And Aleto is camping out with Taipu at the archipelagos of Papa Nihu Reef." "You mean they are both somewhere outside of Onu Koro?" Asked Takua. "Yes Chronicler," answered Esiris, "and what brings you both hear to Onu Koro?" "Takua and I are having a walk around Mata Nui," answered Nakuya. "I see, that's nice," remarks Esiris. "Where were you going?" Nakuya asked Esiris. "I was heading toward the small mining room," answered Esiris. "Come on Nakuya, if you want to see your friend Olli," said Takua as he started to leave. "Okay, good luck," Nakuya called to Esiris as Nakuya started to follow Takua. "Sayonara Nakuya," called Esiris as she waved. So off went Takua and Nakuya to the Great Mines.

Meanwhile, Onepu, the captain of the Ussul was having a congregation with Turuga Whenua, turuga of Onu Koro. "The past is still remembered and our next future is coming ahead," Turuga Whenua said to Onepu. "I know, why do think the past is much better then the future?" Asked Onepu to the turuga. "That question of yours is not important," replied Turuga Whenua, "Captain of the Ussul, I suggest you rejoin Odile since she is your co captain of the Ussul." So Onepu exit Turuga Whenua's hut and started off to find Odile. Onepu then spotted Takua and Nakuya about to enter a tunnel that leads straight toward the Great Mines. He went over to them. "Legister of fire, are you and the chronicler here to see Odile?" Asked Onepu. "Yes, we are," answered Nakuya. "I am told by Turuga Whenua to rejoin her so I can help her at the Great Mines, so I should follow you," explained Onepu. So off went Takua, Nakuya, and Onepu to the Great Mines.

When they got to the Great Mines, Nakuya looked around as she walked. She can see that all the onu-matoran was very busy; too busy to greet Nakuya. Nakuya didn't mind. Nakuya and her matoran followers finally came across Odile, who was standing beside her Ussul Crab digging and picking up rocks. Onepu went over to her and got her attention. "Friends want to speak to you," Onepu answered. Odile stopped and looked up to see Nakuya and Takua. "I see that you are doing very well Olli," retorted Nakuya. "Weren't you supposed to be giving orders to the onu-matoran?" Asked Takua. "I have, now I have gave them enough commands and orders," answered Odile, "I will be commanding them later, so right now, I am helping." "Odile, Turuga Whenua sent me back to help you," Onepu said to Odile. "Thank you Onepu," Odile said gratefully. "I sure hope Taipu and Aleto returns safely," Onepu said to Takua and Nakuya. "Well right now, Takua and I are headed toward Le Koro," Nakuya said, "don't worry, if we find Taipu and Aleto, we will make sure if they are both alright." "Alright, may Toa Onua protect you," Odile called. "Thanks, farewell," called Takua and Nakuya.

By the time Takua and Nakuya left the Great Mines, they then met a matoran engineer named Nuparu. "Have you seen Esiris?" Asked Nuparu. "We saw her," answered Nakuya, "she said she was going to the small mining room." "Thanks," said Nuparu sighing in relief, "I have to help her and make sure she is alright." So off went Nuparu.

Then Takua and Nakuya headed toward another tunnel that read "Path to Le Koro."

**I want to let you know that Ollie is Odile's nickname. I hope you already know that Odile is Onepu's co captain of the Ussul. And one more thing, Onepu and Odile have feelings for each other, Nuparu and Esiris adore each other, and Aleto and Taipu like each other. Esiris, Odile, and Aleto are also respected as the "Legisters of Earth." And believe me, mining may be male's work but Esiris, Odile, and Aleto have the strength like men they need to be like stronger and faster workers of Onu Koro even though they are females.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

When Takua and Nakuya got to the end of the tunnel, they looked out at the exit. Then they both stepped into the bright light of Le Wahi, Nakuya looked around; it was still the same beautiful jungle. The big, tall, healthy trees parasailed above them like big umbrellas; shrubs and ferns grew beneath the tree trunks, and sunshine shined through the tree branches' gaps. Nakuya and Takua looked around as they ventured deeper into Le Wahi.

When they got to the big tree, Nakuya stopped to drink fresh water; held in her thermo from her backpack. Then she shared some with Takua. "Like it here Nakuya," asked Takua. Nakuya just smiled at him and said, "Yes, and I have to admit, the le-matoran and my three legister friends are lucky to have their village on that big tree," Nakuya said with a smile looking up at the big tree. "Well, I guess we'd better get up there," exclaimed Takua. "I'm ready when you are," Nakuya said to him.

Nakuya and Takua held hands as they hopped across the swamp over the big lily pads. By the time they were underneath the big tree on the other side, Takua and Nakuya entered an elevater. Then up and up they went into the branches of the big tree. When Takua and Nakuya got to the top; they exited the elevater, crossed the bridge, and finally they are in Le Koro. The le-matoran greeted them as Takua and Nakuya passed by. As Nakuya looked around, she spotted Eurynome, who was too busy weaving a basket near her hut. Nakuya went over to her, but Takua was going a different direction. "Are you coming Takua?" Nakuya asked. "No thanks, I want to have a look around by myself for sometimes, you do what you want," Takua said to Nakuya. "All right Takua, good luck," Nakuya said to him.

After Takua left to explore Le Koro, Nakuya went over to talk to Eurynome. "Nakuya! Why I am pleased to see you," exclaimed Eurynome. "Same here, how have your days been in your village so far?" Asked Nakuya. "Just the same old things, nothing new. But still, this is the life in Le Koro," Eurynome stated. "Why are you weaving a basket?" Asked Nakuya. "I am going out to collect fruits for the le-matoran. Le-matoran need energy for working and training, do they not?" Asked Eurynome. "Well, they do," Nakuya said. "Well," Eurynome said picking herself up after her basket was complete, "I've better start flying, gotta find some fruits." As Nakuya watched, Eurynome ran to the edge, took off in the air and disappeared into the grove of trees. "Good luck, Eurynome," called Nakuya. Then Nakuya set off to find Naomi and Ulamaeus (the two other legisters of air).

Meanwhile, Tamaru was with Ulamaeus getting the Gukko birds and Kahus fed and groomed. "Any problems with them?" Asked Eurynome to Tamaru. "Problems not any," answered Tamaru. "Alright, then we are done. Let's go speak to Turuga Matau," suggested Ulamaeus. Then Nakuya showed up. "Why good day Nakuya," greeted Ulamaeus. "Good day to you to, what are you doing with Tamaru today Ula?" Asked Nakuya. (Ula is Ulamaeus's nickname.) "Tamaru and I had just finished caring for our rahi birds. For now, we were just about to drop a visit to our Turuga." "Okay, but before you both go, can you tell me where Naomi is?" Asked Nakuya politely. "Sorry I haven't seen her, but don't worry, she is still somewhere in Le Koro. She never leaves Le Koro only for good reasons when she has to," answered Ulamaeus. "All right, bye and good luck," called Nakuya starting to leave. And as for Tamaru and Ula, off they went to see Turuga Matau.

Later, Takua and Nakuya united. "Have you been alright?" Nakuya asked Takua. "Yep, no irresponsibility at all," answered Takua, "I've helped, gave suggestions, looked around, and had fun." "Well, let's go find Naomi," said Nakuya. Suddenly, Nakuya stopped and heard a soft soothing music. "What is it?" Asked Takua. "Shh, listen" Nakuya whispered to Takua. When he did, he begins to hear the music as well. "I hear it, but who is doing that?" Asked Takua. "I know who's playing that music, follow me," Nakuya whispered to Takua.

Later as Takua and Nakuya followed the music, it grew a little louder. 'We must be getting close,' thought Nakuya. Soon, the music led Takua and Nakuya to Naomi, who was healing her flowers near her hut with her panpipe song. Takua and Nakuya not wanting to be rude stood near a thick tree branch watching Naomi.

By the time Naomi ceased her music, she stood up and stretched; then she turned her head at the direction where Takua and Nakuya had been watching her. Surprised but a little startled, Naomi asked, "Have you been watching me? I am sorry if I have been wasting your time." "Yes, and no need to apologize, you have done nothing wrong," answered Nakuya.

"So what brings you here to Le Koro?" asked Naomi. "Takua and I are just taking a nice stroll around Mata Nui," smiled Nakuya."And have you heard of the new Koli field in Ta Koro?" asked Takua. "Yes, and I wish Kongu good luck. Oh Iwish he would understand how much I love him," signed Naomi. "Takua and Nakuya looked at her withunamused eyes as they watch Naomi look into the skies with her hands held together and her sparkly eyes. Nakuya then shrugged and said, "Don't worry dear friend, I am sure that he does." "Yeah, just as much as I love Nakuya," Takua said to Naomi turnung to Nakuya. "Uh-huh, that too," Nakuya said a little embarressed as she tried to keep calm.

But before Naomi would say anymore- "Naomi, where have you been? I have been looking for you and I thought I would find you here," said a famailar voice. Takua, Nakuya, and Naomi turned at the corner of a tree branch and stared straight into _Kongu's_ eyes. "Kongu, I am sorry," gasped Naomi in a blushing voice looking at him.Kongu then turned to Takua and said, "Tamaruworded me that you and Nakuya flat-walked here."Takua smiled and nodded.

Then Kongu turned and walked overto Naomi. "I need your help, I have to pratice before the Koli Tournament, can you help me?" asked Kongu taking Naomi's hand. "Yes, I will," Naomi said smiling dreamingly. "Then let's go," Kongu ordered as he started to walk away; dragging Naomi's hand. So Naomi followed Kongu not minding how firmly Kongu held her hand. "Good luck, Naomi called. "Chronicler, may Lewa protect you," called Kongu. "Thank you, good luck," called Takua and Nakuya.

Nakuya and Takua later were heading toward the elevator. After they were at the base of the big tree, the two of them headed back to Onu Koro hand-to-hand. As Takua and Nakuya walked,Nakuyaturned to look athim. Blushing even more, she was beginning tofeel lovesick as much as Takua does for her.

Finally when they were in Onu Koro, Takua and Nakuya passed each busy Matoran; greeting them. Nakuya still stared endessely at Takua; feeling so warmed up tohim.Then Takua and Nakuya went straight into a different tunnel leading to Ta Koro. "We are going to Ko Koro, just through the same old way we both used to go on our first journey ever since the Toa arrived," Takua replied to Nakuya with a smile. "I know," Nakuya said to him with a smile-back.

Eventually, Takua and Nakuya arrived at Ta Koro. Takua smiled and looked around. "Now on to Ko Koro we go," Takua announced with a smile. Before exiting the tunnel, Nakuya stopped and released Takua's hand. "Takua?" she said. "Yes Nakuya?" asked Takua. Wanting to say something, she asked, "Takua, when we get back to Ta Koro afterwards, what shall we do?" Takua smiled at Nakuya and answered, "I will get to that question later."

**_I just want to let you know that Naomi, Ulamaeus, and Eurynome are respected as "Legisters of Air" in Le Koro. Also, the three air legisters do not always speak like the le-matoran in Le Koro. And Tamaru likes Ulamaeus; Kongu and Naomi like each other; and Mekini admire Eurynome. _**


End file.
